


Introspection

by toonamifan666



Series: Video Game Poetry [4]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Poetry, loose structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonamifan666/pseuds/toonamifan666
Summary: If a beast is chained by will alone, how can you be sure you'll always be strong enough?





	1. Seclusion Thoughts

Awake and moving around I sling  
More opportunities a new rise brings,  
Same old same o' moving motions seek.  
To lush behemoths to decaying sands  
A history I birthed I seekth and learned,  
The forests and stone have guided my hands.  
Will today be the day?

Another day rinse and repeat  
To the tune I dance  
A lurker in the street.  
Around me not noticing  
My family and friends  
Do they even know me?  
Will today be the day?

The day deteriorates around me slow  
The moon as too emits the glow,  
A wandering dream takes a peak.  
By my hand or thine enemy's might  
I be felled in throes of war,  
Haunted by thy destiny's bright.  
Will to day be the day?

Together but separate I dream  
A little for luck  
But mostly to gleam.  
In what is foretold  
By many far and wide  
What is my future my path?  
Will today be the day?

When I lose my battle  
In balance for peace  
What will become of me  
If death I become?  
To those around me  
Close and dear  
Within my heart  
Only memories will lie.  
If my rage my beast  
Breaks free of his shackles  
Consumed in blood lust  
I'll grow hazy.  
Friend or foe  
Would not matter  
A final judgement  
Curtained by my hand.  
Will today be the day?

Seclusion a void  
Locked away,  
To succeed  
I must.


	2. Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original idea for Seclusion Thoughts. More of an aching desire instead of brooding and trying to be funny. Also, failing at that.

Awake and moving around I sling  
More opportunities a new rise brings,  
Same old same o' moving motions seek.  
To lush behemoths to decaying sands  
A history I birthed I seekth and learned,  
The forests and stone have guided my hands.  
Will today be the day?  
My wish granted  
My longing aching desire  
Sated aflame,  
A set of pants for me thy name?


End file.
